


Resolve

by NeoNeo1212



Category: Mighty No. 9 (Video Game), Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNeo1212/pseuds/NeoNeo1212
Summary: Is it better to fail honestly than succeed deceitfully?
Kudos: 1





	Resolve

It was raining.

It was cold and it was raining.

He didn't understand it.

It was practically yesterday that he was created, and he didn't understand it. He didn't want to understand it, either.

"Better than nothing..."

I save their lives, I give them hope, and this is how they thank me, he thought. They call him a lie, a false prophet even. They go so far as to rob him of a sense of closure. I did my best with what I given, and they think I'm evil.

He wanted to shout. He wanted to cry. He knew, though, that would only make him look weaker, something so timid yet so strong and brave.

I hate them, he then thought. It's their fault! They're the ones who put so much faith in me! They're the ones who gave me so much, and when I didn't fullfil, they backstabbed me!

"Better than nothing..."

He then worked up the courage to tearfully shout finally, "Humans are stupid! I'm never protecting anyone ever again except myself!"

"Beck, settle down."

He heard a voice. It was one of them again, wasn't it? Someone who wanted to make sure that he would never hear the end of it.

Well, he had enough to last several lifetimes already.

Beck shouted to where the voice came from, "What do you want, buster?!"

The origin of the voice dressed in a cloak rested for a minute before speaking, "I want you to fight."

Beck scoffed with a hint a sarcasm, "Oh, I thought you'd never ask! Bring it on, punk!"

Little would Beck realize that he was about to deal with a seasoned veteran in his own right. Beck brought out his signature Buster and took aim, but whoever this person was, he was quick on his feet. He invoked, "Hienkyaku," and within a split second he was in front of Beck. Beck switched to punching with his other hand, but the cloaked individual had him already on the ground with a trip.

It hurt.

Why, he thought. Why am I so pathetic?

The cloaked person reached out with both arms then as if to strangle.

Go ahead, he thought, I'm done.

But he wouldn't be.

About ten minutes later, Beck found himself in an alleyway where the rain could not touch him. He rubbed his eyes and tried to stand up, but his legs refused to move.

"Don't bother. I've cut off the hydraulics."

It was him, that cloaked individual.

Beck would be afraid he wasn't so angry right now. Who was this person? What did he want with him? What did he want him to fight for?

"I know what you're thinking," spoke the cloaked person.

Beck just glared.

It was here that the cloaked individual would remove his cloak. What was revealed was blue energy crystal imbedded within the center of a red and white pointed helmet resembling flame. Of all things stretching out from the back of his head was a neat blond ponytail. On his breasts were two more green energy crystals surrounded by more red and white. On his left should was a stylized "Z." He was a robot, too.

Beck, feeling a sense of calmness, rested his tension and asked, "Who are you...?"

"Nobody important," he responded.

Beck was reasonably taken aback somewhat, as well as irritated.

"Lemme go," Beck asserted.

Mister nobody important would respond, "Not yet."

Beck then demanded, "How do you know my name?"

"You're not that hard to come by, trust me, in more ways than one," the robot answered.

Beck questioned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we're gonna have a talk."

Beck frowned, and then decided to lay back down.

"Beck," the red robot commenced, "I understand. I understand what you feel inside. Betrayal, it hurts. Everyone thought you were what they asked for, but then fate had different plans."

Beck rolled over on his side with his back facing the red robot, but for some reason he refused to tune him out. He knew that this was coming. He keenly listened.

The red robot continued, "I know what it feels like, chasing after a ghost to find that high you probably no longer remember. It hurts more than it's worth."

Beck's frown deepened and deepened.

"Humans are fickle. They look for a hero when they need one most, and then they just as quickly do away with them when they feel they're not satisfied with them. That's precisely why I never once considered myself to be one. Terms like 'justice' and 'reputation' are so arbitrary that their definitions change from person to person. There's no universal meaning for them. They're fragile at best."

So why hold on to them, Beck thought.

"With that in mind, I stay true to myself. Allowing myself to drown in that sea of expectation is out of the question. Scorn or praise or indifference, I ignore it."

But that feeling of heroism...it's so intoxicating, thought Beck.

"Beck, listen," the robot spoke. "Don't count them out just yet when try to do the right thing for themselves, but when they come demanding for a saviour, be one for yourself."

Beck's eyes widened.

"Don't think, just act."

The red robot then walked over to Beck, pressed two of his finger on each leg, and with that Beck was able to move again. The red robot then left the alleyway on his own, and disappeared within the blink of an eye at the entrance.

Beck reflected. Is it better to fail honestly than succeed deceitfully? Beck's determination returned then. It may not have been a flame, but he knew that spark would grow as long as he nurtured it so.

That was his resolve, and no one would take it away.


End file.
